1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns boosting the activity of crop protection materials comprising inhibitors of fatty acid biosynthesis, especially phenyl-substituted cyclic ketoenols, through the addition of ammonium salts or phosphonium salts and, if desired, penetrants, the corresponding materials, processes for preparing them, and their use in crop protection, in particular, as inseticides and/or acaricides.
2. Description of Related Art
For 3-acylpyrrolidine-2,4-diones pharmaceutical properties have already been described (S. Suzuki et al. Chem. Pharm. Bull. 15 1120 (1967)). Additionally N-phenylpyrrolidine-2,4-diones have been synthesized, by R. Schmierer and H. Mildenberger (Liebigs Ann. Chem. 1985, 1095). No biological activity has been described for these compounds.
EP-A-0 262 399 and GB-A-2 266 888 disclose similarly structured compounds (3-arylpyrrolidine-2,4-diones) for which, however, no herbicidal, insecticidal or acaricidal activity has been made known. Compounds known with a herbicidal, insecticidal or acaricidal activity include unsubstituted, bicyclic 3-arylpyrrolidine-2,4-dione derivatives (EP-A-355 599, EP-A-415 211 and JP-A-12-053 670) and also substituted monocyclic 3-arylpyrrolidine-2,4-dione derivatives (EP-A-377 893 and EP-A-442 077).
Additionally known are polycyclic 3-arylpyrrolidine-2,4-dione derivatives (EP-A-442 073) and also 1H-arylpyrrolidinedione derivatives (EP-A-456 063, EP-A-521 334, EP-A-596 298, EP-A-613 884, EP-A-613 885, WO 95/01 997, WO 95/26 954, WO 95/20 572, EP-A-0 668 267, WO 96/25 395, WO 96/35 664, WO 97/01 535, WO 97/02 243, WO 97/36 868, WO 97/43275, WO 98/05638, WO 98/06721, WO 98/25928, WO 99/16748, WO 99/24437, WO 99/43649, WO 99/48869 and WO 99/55673, WO 01/17972, WO 01/23354, WO 01/74770, WO 03/013249, WO 04/007448, WO 04/024688, WO 04/065366, WO 04/080962, WO 04/111042, WO 05/044791, WO 05/044796, WO 05/048710, WO 05/049569, WO 05/066125, WO 05/092897, WO 06/000355, WO 06/029799, WO 06/056281, WO 06/056282, WO 06/089633).
It is known that certain substituted Δ3-dihydrofuran-2-one derivatives possess herbicidal properties (cf. DE-A-4 014 420). The synthesis of the tetronic acid derivatives used as starting compounds (such as 3-(2-methylphenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-Δ3-dihydrofuran-2-one) is likewise described in DE-A-4 014 420. Similarly structured compounds, without a report of an insecticidal and/or acaricidal activity, are known from the publication by Campbell et al., J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 1, 1985, (8) 1567-76. Moreover, 3-aryl-Δ3-dihydrofuranone derivatives having herbicidal, acaricidal and insecticidal properties are known from EP-A-528 156, EP-A-0 647 637, WO 95/26 345, WO 96/20 196, WO 96/25 395, WO 96/35 664, WO 97/01 535, WO 97/02 243, WO 97/36 868, WO 98/05638, WO 98/25928, WO 99/16748, WO 99/43649, WO 99/48869, WO 99/55673, WO 01/17972, WO 01/23354 and WO 01/74770, WO 03/013 249, WO 04/024 688, WO 04/080 962, WO 04/111 042, WO 05/092897, WO 06/000355, WO 06/029799 and WO 06/089633. As well 3-aryl-Δ3-dihydrothiophene-one derivatives are known (WO 95/26 345, 96/25 395, WO 97/01 535, WO 97/02 243, WO 97/36 868, WO 98/05638, WO 98/25928, WO 99/16748, WO 99/43649, WO 99/48869, WO 99/55673, WO 01/17972, WO 01/23354, WO 01/74770, WO 03/013249, WO 04/080 962, WO 04/111 042, WO 05/092897, WO 06/029799).
Certain phenylpyrone derivatives unsubstituted in the phenyl ring have already been disclosed (cf. A. M. Chirazi, T. Kappe and E. Ziegler, Arch. Pharm. 309, 558 (1976) and K.-H. Boltze and K. Heidenbluth, Chem. Ber. 91, 2849), no possible usefulness as pesticides being reported for these compounds. Phenylpyrone derivatives substituted in the phenyl ring and having herbicidal, acaricidal and insecticidal properties are described in EP-A-588 137, WO 96/25 395, WO 96/35 664, WO 97/01 535, WO 97/02 243, WO 97/16 436, WO 97/19 941, WO 97/36 868, WO 98/05638, WO 99/43649, WO 99/48869, WO 99/55673, WO 01/17972, WO 01/74770, WO 03/013249, WO 04/080 962, WO 04/111 042, WO 05/092897 and WO 06/029799.
Certain 5-phenyl-1,3-thiazine derivatives unsubstituted in the phenyl ring have already been disclosed (cf. E. Ziegler and E. Steiner, Monatsh. 95, 147 (1964), R. Ketcham, T. Kappe and E. Ziegler, J. Heterocycl. Chem. 10, 223 (1973)), no possible application as pesticides being reported for these compounds. 5-Phenyl-1,3-thiazine derivatives substituted in the phenyl ring and having a herbicidal, acaricidal and insecticidal activity are described in WO 94/14 785, WO 96/02 539, WO 96/35 664, WO 97/01 535, WO 97/02 243, WO 97/02 243, WO 97/36 868, WO 99/05638, WO 99/43649, WO 99/48869, WO 99/55673, WO 01/17972, WO 01/74770, WO 03/013249, WO 04/080 962, WO 04/111 042, WO 05/092897 and WO 06/029799.
It is known that certain substituted 2-arylcyclopentanediones have herbicidal, insecticidal and acaricidal properties (cf. e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,283,348; 4,338,122; 4,436,666; 4,526,723; 4,551,547; 4,632,698; WO 96/01 798; WO 96/03 366, WO 97/14 667 and also WO 98/39281, WO 99/43649, WO 99/48869, WO 99/55673, WO 01/17972, WO 01/74770, WO 03/013249, WO 04/080 962, WO 04/111 042, WO 05/092897 and WO 06/029799). Moreover, similarly substituted compounds are known: 3-hydroxy-5,5-dimethyl-2-phenylcyclopent-2-en-1-one, from the publication by Micklefield et al., Tetrahedron, (1992), 7519-26, and the natural substance Involutin, (−)-cis-5-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-3,4-dihydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclopent-2-en-one, from the publication by Edwards et al., J. Chem. Soc. S, (1967), 405-9. No insecticidal or acaricidal activity is described. Furthermore, 2-(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)-1,3-indanedione is known from the publication J. Economic Entomology, 66, (1973), 584 and from the laid-open specification DE-A 2 361 084, with reports of herbicidal and acaricidal activities.
It is known that certain substituted 2-arylcyclohexanediones possess herbicidal, insecticidal and acaricidal properties (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,175,135, 4,209,432, 4,256,657, 4,256,658, 4,256,659, 4,257,858, 4,283,348, 4,303,669, 4,351,666, 4,409,153, 4,436,666, 4,526,723, 4,613,617, 4,659,372, DE-A 2 813 341, and also Wheeler, T. N., J. Org. Chem. 44, 4906 (1979)), WO 99/43649, WO 99/48869, WO 99/55673, WO 01/17972, WO 01/74770, WO 03/013249, WO 04/080 962, WO 04/111 042, WO 05/092897 and WO 06/029799).
It is known that certain substituted 4-arylpyrazolidine-3,5-diones possess acaricidal, insecticidal and herbicidal properties (cf. e.g. WO 92/16 510, EP-A-508 126, WO 96/11 574, WO 96/21 652, WO 99/47525, WO 01/17351, WO 01/17352, WO 01/17353, WO 01/17972, WO 01/17973, WO 03/028 466, WO 03/062 244, WO 04/080 962, WO 04/111 042, WO 05/005428, WO 05/016873, WO 05/092897 and WO 06/029799).
It is known that certain tetrahydropyridones possess herbicidal properties (JP 0832530). Moreover, specific 4-hydroxytetrahydropyridones with acaricidal, insecticidal and herbicidal properties are known (JP 11152273). Furthermore, 4-hydroxytetrahydropyridones have become known as pesticides and herbicides, in WO 01/79204.
It is known that certain 5,6-dihydropyrone derivatives have antiviral properties as protease inhibitors (WO 95/14012). Moreover, 4-phenyl-6-(2-phenethyl)-5,6-dihydropyrone is known from the synthesis of kavalactone derivatives (Kappe et al., Arch. Pharm. 309, 558-564 (1976)). Moreover, 5,6-dihydropyrone derivatives are known as intermediates (White, J. D., Brenner, J. B., Deinsdale, M. J., J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 93, 281-282 (1971)). 3-Phenyl-5,6-dihydropyrone derivatives with applications in crop protection are described in WO 01/98288.
All of the active ingredients present in the materials of the invention are already known and can be prepared by methods described in the prior art (see references cited above). Their activity is good, but not always entirely satisfactory, particularly at low application rates and concentrations. Moreover, the plant tolerance of these compounds is not always sufficient. There is therefore a need for a boost in activity of the crop protection materials comprising the compounds.
Descriptions have already been given in the literature to the effect that the activity of various active ingredients can be boosted through addition of ammonium salts. The salts in question, however, are salts with a detergent effect (e.g. WO 95/017817) and/or salts having relatively long alkyl and/or aryl substituents, which have a permeabilizing effect or which increase the solubility of the active ingredient (e.g. EP-A 0 453 086, EP-A 0 664 081, FR-A 2 600 494, U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,734, U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,912, U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,937, US-A 03/0224939, US-A 05/0009880, US-A 05/0096386). Furthermore, the prior art describes the activity only for certain active ingredients and/or certain applications of the materials in question. In still more cases, the salts in question are sulphonic acid salts in whch the acids themselves have a paralysing effect on insects (US 2,842,476). A boost in activity through ammonium sulphate, for example, is described for the herbicides glyphosate and phosphinothricin, for example (U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,914, EP-A2 0 036 106). A corresponding activity in insecticides is neither disclosed nor suggested by this prior art.
As well, the use of ammonium sulphate as a formulating assistant has been described for certain active ingredients and applications (WO 92/16108), but it is used there for the purpose of stabilizing the formulation, not for boosting activity.